Semiconductor structures, such as field-effect transistors (FETs), have conventionally been fabricated as planar circuit elements. More recently, fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices have been developed to replace planar transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, due to their improved short channel effect immunity and higher on-current to off-current ratio (Ion/Ioff). As is known, the term “fin” refers to a vertical structure within or upon which are formed, for instance, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, such as passive devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc.
As described by Moore's Law, the semiconductor industry continues to drive down pattern dimensions in order to reduce transistor size and enhance processor speed at a rapid pace. Further enhancements in transistor designs and fabrication methods therefor continue to be pursued, for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.